


In the Library- Caculus Connection

by Rivercat3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Calculus, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Sea imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivercat3/pseuds/Rivercat3
Summary: Prompt: Levi/Eren meeting at a library“Say whatcha doing?” Eren asked curiously, looking down at Levi’s paper.“Calculus”“ohh..”Eren replied softly then paused before continuing. “I took that last semester you know. I can help you if you want me too that is.” Eren blushed a little.“ sure” Levi replied not even hesitating.





	In the Library- Caculus Connection

The old smell of books infiltrated Levi’s nose as he entered into the library. Levi carried a blue calculus book under his left arm, while his bookbag was strapped to his back. Levi walked over to a small square table, near the back of the library .Then laid his book down on the table, and his bookbag on the floor. Sitting down, he opened his bookbag, and pulled out a few sheets of paper, and a pencil. Next he opened his calculus book to page 207, and began to work on problems one through thirty. It couldn't have been more than thirty minutes before a person obnoxiously sat down across from him. Levi tesked, and chanced a glance up. There was a boy with brown hair, who was resting on his elbows. The boy’s face showed the emotion of eagerness as their eyes connected. His sea like colored eyes stared directly into Levi’s. Levi focused his eyes back down onto his paper, and then continued to work on the math problems. Levi didn’t even have ten seconds of getting to do them. For the boy, the boy with the sea like colored eyes spoke. His voice carried in the waves of the sea, and Levi found himself getting tranced by it. 

 

“Hey there, i’m Eren”

 

Eren. Eren. Levi tested the name in his head.Then he replied.

“I’m Levi”

 

Eren’s eyes sparkled upon hearing Levi’s name.“Levi... What a beautiful name you have”

 

Levi’s faced warmed up a little. “Thanks.”

 

“Say whatcha doing?” Eren asked curiously, looking down at Levi’s paper,.

 

“Calculus” 

 

“ohh..”Eren replied softly then paused before continuing. “I took that last semester you know. I can help you if you want me too that is.” Eren blushed a little.

 

“ sure” Levi replied not even hesitating.

 

Eren leaned over the table, and started to help Levi with the problems. That day Levi found out that Eren was pretty solid at calculus. Eren even helped Levi understand some of the equations better. Before they knew it they were already at question thirty. Eren was smiling at Levi and encouraging him as Levi continued to do the problem correctly. Finally at last,  Levi finished the problem. Glancing up at Eren, he found Eren’s face almost connected to his. Eren's breath fanned over Levi’s lips. 

 

“You did a good job, Levi” Eren grabbed Levi’s papers, and held it up to block their faces.Then Eren kissed Levi with the gentleness of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> What I wanted to do with the start: The old smell of books infiltrated Levi’s nose as he entered into the library. Levi carried a blue calculus book under his left arm, while his bookbag was strapped to his back. And before you ask yes, he was there to do some mother fucking Caculus.
> 
> Sorry it was so short, but thank's for reading! First go at a oneshot and Male x Male.


End file.
